Keeping Up With The Kardashian
Keeping Up with the Kardashians is an American reality television series that has aired on E! since October 14, 2007. It focuses on the personal and professional lives of the Kardashian-Jenner family Season 1: Episode 1 I'm Watching You Episode 2 Managing Mom Episode 3 Brody In The House Episode 4 Birthday Suit Episode 5 Remembering Dad Episode 6 You Are So Pregnant Dude Episode 7 Helping Hand Episode 8 Price of Fame Season 2: Episode 1 Kim Becomes A Diva Episode 2 Chloe Wants To Act Episode 3 Rob's New Girlfriend Episode 4 Kris the Cheerleader Episode 5 Khloe's Blind Dates Episode 6 Learning Self Defense Episode 7 Kardashian Civil War Episode 8 Kardashian Family Vacation Episode 9 Kim's Calendar for Reggie Episode 10 A New Perspective in New Orleans Episode 11 Junk in the Trunk Season 3: Episode 1 Free Khloe Episode 2 Kourt's First Cover Episode 3 I'd Rather Go Naked...Or Shopping Episode 4 Pussycat Vision Episode 5 All for One and One for Kim Episode 6 Cinderella Story Episode 7 The Two Year Itch Episode 8 Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder Episode 9 Leaving the Nest Episode 10 Meet the Kardashians Episode 11 What's Yours is Mine Episode 12 Double Trouble Season 4: Episode 1 Scott on the Rocks Episode 2 Hot Cup of Love Episode 3 Baby Blues Episode 4 Shape Up or Ship Out Episode 5 Must Love Dogs Episode 6 Body Blows Episode 7 Weekend From Hell Episode 8 I Want Your Sex Episode 9 Blame It On The Alcohol Episode 10 Delivering Baby Mason Episode 11 Delivering Baby Mason Season 5: Episode 1 Kim's House Party Episode 2 Blind Date Episode 3 The Missing Ring Episode 4 My Bodyguard Episode 5 Botox and Cigarettes Episode 6 Kourt Goes A.W.O.L. Episode 7 Match Made in Hell Episode 8 No Boys Allowed Episode 9 Kris "The Cougar" Jenner Episode 10 Dash No More Episode 11 "The Kardashians Take NYC" Episode 12 Junk in the Trunk 2 Season 6: Episode 1 Family vs. Money Episode 2 Kim Becomes a Stage Mom Episode 3 The Former Mrs. Jenner Episode 4 Out of Wedlock Episode 5 Thicker Than Water Episode 6 Kendall Goes on Birth Control Episode 7 The Have and Have Nots Episode 8 What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas Episode 9 Talk to My Agent Episode 10 The Family Vacation Episode 11 Getting to Know You Episode 12 Trouble in Paradise Episode 13 The Proposal Episode 14 Kim's Fairytale Wedding: A Kardashian Event - Part 1 of 2 Episode 15 Kim's Fairytale Wedding: A Kardashian Event - Part 2 of 2 Episode 16 Kendall's Sweet 16 Episode 17 Kim’s Fairytale Wedding: A Kardashian Event – Part 4 Season 7: Episode 1 Who's Your Daddy Episode 2 Momager Dearest Episode 3 Everybody's Wigging Out Episode 4 The Family That Plays Together Episode 5 The Man in the Memoir Episode 6 The Dominican Republic, Part One Episode 7 The Dominican Republic, Part Two Episode 8 Sometimes You Need to Adjust Episode 9 Kim's Man Calls, Kourtney's Man Falls Episode 10 The Royal Treatment Episode 11 Affairs of the Everhart Episode 12 Parent Trapped Episode 13 Mothers & Daughters Episode 14 Tales from the Kardashian Krypt Episode 15 Kardashian Therapy Part One Episode 16 Kardashian Therapy Part Two Episode 17 Cuts Both Ways Episode 18 Baby, Baby, Baby Episode 19 Dishing it Out Season 8: Episode 0 Special - Ryan Seacrest with the Kardashians Episode 1 We're Having a Baby! Episode 2 Enough Is Enough Episode 3 Agree to Disagree Episode 4 Papa, Can You Hear Me? Episode 5 I Will Fix You Episode 6 Some Moms Just Wanna Have Fun Episode 7 Home Is Where Your Mom Is Episode 8 Greece Is The Word Episode 9 Greece Him Up Episode 10 Opa! Episode 11 100th Episode: Life's a Beach House Episode 12 Kris's Mother-In-Law Episode 13 The Kardashian Chainsaw Massacre Episode 14 Backdoor Bruiser Episode 15 Baby Shower Blues Episode 16 More to the Story Episode 17 Paparazzi & Papas Episode 18 All Signs Point to North Episode 19 Close Encounters of the Kardashian Kind Episode 20 Kylie's Sweet 16 Season 9: Episode 0 S09 Special A Very Merry Christmas Episode 1 Loving and Letting Go Episode 2 How To Deal Episode 3 And All That Jazzzzzzz Episode 4 A Surprise Engagement Part 1 Episode 5 A Surprise Engagement Part 2 Episode 6 2 Birthdays and A Yard Sale Episode 7 The Courage to Change Episode 8 Let It Go Episode 9 Color Me Lonely Episode 10 Doggy Blu's Episode 11 The Vienna Incidents Episode 12 Playing Dirty Episode 13 Move It or Lose It Episode 14 A Thailand Vacation Part 1 Episode 15 A Thailand Vacation Part 2 Episode 16 A Thailand Vacation Part 3 Episode 17 Design For Disaster Episode 18 Secrets of a Double Life Episode 19 Rocking the Cradle Episode 20 Kim's Journey to the Altar Episode 21 Kimye Wedding Episode 22 TBA Season 10: Episode 1 The New Normal Episode 2 Somewhere Over the Cuckoo's Nest Episode 3 The Carfather Episode 4 No Retreat Episode 5 On the Road Episode 6 Don't Panic! Episode 7 Special Delivery Episode 8 Buggy Boo Episode 9 Lip Service Episode 10 About Bruce (Part 1) Episode 11 About Bruce (Part 2) Episode 12 Moons Over Montana Episode 13 In The Blink Of An Eye